


A la luz de la luna

by Renhiac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renhiac/pseuds/Renhiac
Summary: La luz de la luna resplandecía en las frías aguas del rio Derse. Un hombre con cabello en punta y sombrero naranja espera a su compañero para nadar en el rio.





	A la luz de la luna

La luz de la luna resplandecía en las frías aguas del río Derse. El viento soplaba suavemente, moviendo con ligereza los cabellos de punta del hombre con el sombrero naranja. Estaba parado en el puente que cruzaba el río, y llevaba puesto un saco bastante abrigado. Era una noche fría, las noche más fría que habían sido en mucho tiempo. Era bastante posible que eso le diera un alto a sus planes, pero Fin no estaba a punto de rendirse. Si tenía un plan, iba a seguirlo hasta el final, por más que implicara congelarse en las aguas heladas de un río en un día particularmente frió de inicios de otoño. Quizá era una mala idea, pero no había nadado en mucho tiempo, y lo necesitaba. Paseo sus ojos por la costa. ¿No debería haber llegado ya? Sabía que él siempre llegaba más temprano de lo que debería, pero aun así, su compañero ya debería haber llegado. Miro su celular por si las dudas. En efecto, habían pasado 15 minutos desde la hora estipulada. Al levantar los ojos de la pantalla vio a una persona que llevaba un sombrero rojo brillante y venia corriendo por la costa. Ah, Trace. Siempre llegas justo cuando la gente empieza notar tu tardanza. El hombre llego hasta el puente, y se aferró a uno de los lados para recuperar el aliento. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y vapor salía de su boca cada vez que exhalaba.

\- Trace, al fin llegas- dijo Fin, con un tono algo sarcástico.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, Finny. Se me hizo tarde otra vez- se disculpó Trace, en medio de toses y una respiración bastante pesada.

\- Sí, sí, ya estoy acostumbrado.- dijo Fin, quien acerco al otro hombre en un beso extraño, en el cual tenían que posicionarse de forma muy específica para esquivar los dientes.- ¿Estás listo?

\- Uh, ¿no crees que quizás deberíamos dejarlo para otro día? Ya sabes, cuando no este helando.-Una sola mirada a la cara sin expresión de Fin le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba- …Si, eso pensé. Estoy listo. ¿Dónde nos cambiamos?

\- ¡Aquí mismo!- exclamo Fin, quitándose su saco.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿No estamos en público?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?- Fin dijo, riéndose y levantando una ceja.

-…Tienes razón. ¿Nos sumergimos ahora o…?

-Ahora.- proclamo Fin.

Ambos se deshicieron del resto de la ropa hasta quedar solo en traje de baño, y se sumergieron lentamente en el agua. Estaba muy frió, pero ambos habían aguantado cosas peores. Empezaron a nadar hacia el frente, hacia la luna, alejándose del puente, disfrutando cada momento. Ambos sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, y querían disfrutar cada oportunidad que tuvieran de estar juntos. A veces, la mejor forma de disfrutar la vida es nadar con alguien que amas en las aguas heladas de un río, bajo la luz de la luna.


End file.
